Diosa
by Venix14
Summary: En este ff Zabinni desea a Herm, Harry esta enamorado de ella y Draco loco por su damisella. Esta en AU de reinos y a la vez tiene magia. Hay escenas sangrientas y se humilla mucho a Ginni. No te vas a aburrir si entras. Draco y Herm no pueden estar junto
1. Default Chapter

Me parece adecuado antes de comenzar la historia aclarar ciertos puntos. La historia está narrada en una especie de mundo paralelo, en que también existe la magia, en que también existen los mortifagos y en donde también existen "el niño que vivió" y "el señor tenebroso". Casi toda la historia concuerda con la real, como la profecía, los miedos de Voldemort, casi todo, pero no todo. Bueno, disfrútenla y se les gusta mandenme un review y si tienen una duda mandenme un review y etc. Sino les gusta, discúlpenme por no haberles escrito una historia con calidad, discúlpenme de verdad.

EL CUADERNO DE MI MAESTRO

Los peores momentos que tiene un soldado es cuando acaba de pasar un ataque. Observar los cadáveres de los caídos por todas partes y de vez en cuando en cuando mirar a los soldados heridos, sufriendo, sangrando y llorando justo antes de morir.

Hermione lo sabia, pero era la primera vez que lo veía, ella no debía estar ahí, ella trabajaba desde el centro de comando. Sin embargo, tuvo una premonición, una que le había contado que atacarían ese lugar ese lugar donde estaba su maestra, la que le había enseñado todo y entrenado en las artes del circulo mágico, debía salvarla, así que salió escondida de la base del comando. Pero había llegado tarde y en el peor momento, justo cuando llegó los atacaron, pero ella sobrevivió. Quedó enterrada entre los escombros y ahora salía para encontrarse con aquel ambiente fúnebre de guerra.

Se levantó, sintió como la sangre de una pequeña cortada en su frente le nublaba la vista. Trató de limpiarse y fue cuando vio una escena que le hizo palpitar el corazón de nuevo.

-Maestra Narcissa –exclamó sin ser escuchada.

Narcissa estaba con los comandantes del grupo contrario, los enemigos.

Hermione permaneció allí observando.

-Quiero el cuaderno de mi maestro. -le escuchó Hermione a su maestra. Por lo menos eso había pensado Hermione, pero no era así. Hermione había escuchado la propia mente de su maestra.

Los comandantes se habían dado vuelta para revisar los cadáveres y si encontraban uno con vida lo mataban. Hermione vio como Narcissa con lagrimas en los ojos se acercaba a un cuerpo e intentaba quitarle un cuaderno que tenia en las manos, sin éxito alguno.

-El cuaderno del maestro Lucius. –volvió a escuchar Hermione. Entonces sintió como se le erizaban todos los vellos, era el cuerpo del maestro de su maestra, era el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. Uno de los mejores maestros del circulo mágico, un gran sabio.

Hermione entonces decidió acercarse a su maestra.

-Hermione. –musitó Narcissa.

-Maestra, la ayudaré. –dijo Hermione y entonces intentó quitarle el cuaderno al maestro Lucius y este como si aun tuviera vida lo soltó.

En cuanto Hermione se lo iba a dar a su maestra resbaló con algo en el suelo y rodó por una montaña de escombros y cadáveres. En eso, escuchó una detonación y de pronto una visión cortó su rostro. Su maestra era la que había muerto por la detonación. Pronto tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila, trató después de esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Así que Hermione Granger. –dijo estúpida, pero maliciosamente Gregory Goyle -. Mira la joyita que hemos encontrado, Ginny.

Entonces Hermione fue capturada por unos soldados y llevada hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione Granger, tiempo sin vernos. –dijo Ginny.

-Eres una traidora. –dijo Hermione casi sin poder articular palabra.

-Sorpresa. –dijo Ginny en tono cínico -. Tú. –dijo apuntando a uno de los guardias más cercanos -. Llévala al sur, allí estará bien.

El grupo en que se encontraba Ginny no podía estar más feliz habían atrapado a la mismísima Hermione Granger, aquella que había frustrado tantos ataques de ellos, la amiga de Harry Potter y la razón por la cual Harry nunca la amó a ella.

-Zabinni sabrá que hacer con ella en el sur. –se dijo para sí misma Ginny.

Hermione temblaba de terror. Primero la muerte de sus maestros, luego enterarse de que Ginny era traidora. Y lo peor es que tenia el cuaderno del maestro Lucius en su mochila y la habían capturado. Ella sabia del valor que tenia el cuaderno de un maestro del circulo mágico y ella tenia en sus manos el cuaderno del gran maestro Lucius.

El guardia era mucho más alto que ella, llevaba una capucha que dejaba mostrar su rostro y la llevaba cogida del brazo, mientras sus manos permanecían esposadas.

En eso llegaron a la gran puerta del sur, estaba llena de gente que querían cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero por ordenes del rey Zabinni ninguno cruzaría a excepción de aquel guardia y Hermione Granger.

Blaise Zabinni, era el rey del cuadrante sur, un rey vanidoso y metrosexual. Tenia dos hermanas Parvati y Lavender, dos muchachas que solo vivían de su estado en la sociedad, las modas y todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la guerra. Hermione los conocía porque uno de sus cuadrantes de estudio era el sur, Harry le había dejado ese trabajo a ella. Seguramente la enviarían de esclava a ese palacio o quizás, la torturaría hasta que dijera todo lo que sabia del ED y de Harry "el niño que vivió". Le dio escalofríos pensar en Harry. Pensó en lo preocupado que debía estar, y en lo culpable que se debía sentir por su desaparición.

Flash Back

-Hermione, yo sé que no es tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, pero.... yo quería... –comenzó Harry.

Hermione observó detalladamente a Harry, vio como sudaba frió, como temblaba como se sonrojaba levemente, mientras se frotaba las manos. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Harry le diría algo importante.

-Harry, calmate un poco y continua. Somos amigos ¿no? Habla con confianza. –dijo Hermione sonriéndole con ternura al mejor de sus amigos.

-Amigos. –repitió Harry algo desilusionado. Entonces se levantó de su silla y sin mirarla le dijo -. Ron está teniendo problemas con la gente del cuadrante este. Ginny no ha regresado y me preocupa, aunque ella no tiene ninguna información que le sirva a los mortifagos, podrian capturarla para chantajearnos.

-¿Eso es lo unico que me ibas a decir? –preguntó Hermione, se esperaba que Harry le contara otra cosa.

-Si, eso es todo. –dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta -. Tengo que hablar con el maestro Dumbledore, voy a Siberia, asi que adiós.

-¿Me dejas sola? Ron aun no vuelve, el cuadrante este está técnicamente solo, tu que estás en el cuadrante Norte también te vas y yo...

-Calma, Mione. –dijo Harry con voz fraternal -. Los gemelos están ocupando el puesto de Ron y el maestro Lupin cuidará mi cuadrante.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillantes -. Quiere ver una vez más en cielo, estoy cansada de este hueco.

-Hermione, yo no voy de paseo, además lo mejor es que no salgas de aquí, afuera hay mucho peligro como para una damita frágil como tu. Te quiero, adiós. –dijo Harry, despidiéndose por ultima vez. Se acercó, le besó la frente y se fue.

Fin del flash back

Esa había sido la ultima vez que había hablado con Harry, su querido Harry.

Por fin, entraron sin problemas por la puerta del sur. Caminaron por veredas tupidas y desiertas, los dos solos, en silencio. Hasta que el guardia le habló a su oído.

-Soy de la resistencia Hermione Granger. –dijo el guardia y por fin vio su rostro.

Pero una nueva presencia los interrumpió. Un niño que venia corriendo en dirección de ellos.

-¡Draco! ¡Has vuelto! –exclamó el niño lanzándose a los brazos del rubio.

Este es el final del primer capitulo, si me tardó escribiendo el segundo capitulo es porque aun no he aprendido a poner los capítulos. Ya saben, soy novata escribiendo en esta pagina.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	2. capitulo 2

II. PERDIDA EN EL REINO DEL SUR Y ENCONTRADA POR EL REY ZABINNI

-Hola, tigre. –respondió cariñosamente Draco al pequeño.

-Llegaste rápido. –dijo el niño separándose de Draco.

-Mira, tigre, ella es Hermione. –dijo Draco haciendo que el niño por primera vez volteara a ver a la castaña.

-¡La has traído, Draco! –exclamó emocionado, luego el niño como recobrando la compostura -. Gusto conocerla señorita Hermione, mi nombre es Andrew.

Hermione parecía estática delante de ambos chicos. Estaba asustada, impresionada y sin habla. Solo pudo asentir la cabeza en respuesta al niño. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Aquel hombre seria realmente de la resistencia? Quería creer que si, pues esa era una esperanza para regresar a la base de comando. Sin embargo había algo más que le inquietaba de ese hombre. ¿Por que tenia la extraña sensación de que ya lo conocía?

Tanto Andrew como Hermione y Draco continuaron el camino. Adelante iba Draco junto a Andrew y unos pasos atrás andaba Hermione ya sin las esposas. Caminaban por veredas oscuras y solitarias. Habían muros altas y oscuros, con moho, con humedad, con sufrimiento. Hermione caminaba con su mente en otra parte. Cuando de improviso observó el rostro de Draco en una de las murallas, solo su cabeza. Se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, paró de improviso observando el lugar donde había visto aquello. Ahora no había nada, solo había sido su mente, su subconsciente o... ¿una visión?

Cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta que Draco y Andrew se había adelantado bastante. Trató de seguirles el paso, pero estos ya iban muy adelante.

-Esperadme. –exclamó.

Andrew giró su rostro para observar a la muchacha intentar adelantarse. Draco por otra parte no parecía haberse dado cuenta, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Andrew, entonces, volteó a mirar a Draco, pero este parecía ensimismado. El niño se detuvo a esperar a Hermione, Draco continuó su camino.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione al encontrarse con el niño, y este le sonrió con mucha ternura -. Vamos. –dijo Hermione extendiéndole una mano.

En esos momentos salieron de la vereda, para encontrarse en una gran calle, concurrida de muchas personas. Venia una especie de carruaje. Pero Andrew no se detuvo ante el carruaje, quería seguir a Draco aunque ya ni Andrew ni Hermione podían verlo.

El carruaje se detuvo a tiempo para no lastimar el niño.

-Marginales inservibles, basura. –le gritó el conductor del carruaje a Hermione que abrazaba a Andrew en forma protectora.

-¿Que pasa Filch? –escuchó Hermione que alguien decía desde dentro de carruaje.

-Una cría de rata que se atravesó, majestad Zabinni. –dijo Filch en tono solemne.

¿Zabinni? No, eso no podía ser. Que mala suerte. Ahora Hermione se sintió en problemas reales. Tuvo ganas de correr de allí, de desaparecer, de esconderse, pero sabia que si lo intentaba lo mas seguro es que la mataran aunque fuese por la espalda y también al pequeño Andrew.

En esos instantes en que había decidido enfrentar al rey Zabinni, este bajó del carruaje. Ni Hermione ni el niño se movieron. Zabinni los miró detalladamente, con mirada calculadora y fría como témpanos amenazantes.

-Señor. –comenzó a hablar Hermione, decidió que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de que el rey no sabia quien era ella -. Déjeme decirle –continuó, sabia que eso era lo mejor -. Déjeme decirle que se ve muy bien usted hoy. –finalizó Hermione con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

El rey sonrió sinceramente. Hasta Filch parecía impresionado con esto. El rey se acercó a Hermione mirándola como nunca.

-¿Y cual es el nombre de la mujer que osa detener mi carruaje solo para decir lo bien que veo hoy? –dijo Zabinni quien continuaba sonriendo aunque ahora más cínicamente.

-Herm.... Herm, señor. –dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su nombre, casi metía la pata.

El rey miró a Hermione y luego al niño que tenia en brazos, luego se volteó para caminar hacia su carruaje. Y solo hasta que estuvo a punto de quedar completamente dentro de este, dijo:

-Eres más bella de lo que me habían contado, Hermione Granger. –dijo y luego ordenó a Filch que marchara. Y así Hermione aun impresionada y sin poder entender la actitud de Zabinni, se quedó mirando como el carruaje se alejaba.

Este es el final del segundo capitulo, si me tardo escribiendo el tercer capitulo es porque aun no he aprendido a poner los capítulos bien. Ya saben, soy novata escribiendo en esta pagina. ¿Se acuerdan?

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	3. capitulo 3

Contestación a los apreciados reviews:

Isilwen: Hola, gracias por el review y la sugerencia/consejo, espero haber mejorado y que este capi te guste. Te lo dedico a ti por ser el primer review.

Nicol Aru: Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que este capi cumpla con tus expectativas. Besos.

pinkyro : Bienvenida, espero ahora explicarme un poquito mejor para que asi todos me entiendan y les agrade la historia. Bueno eso si, de verdad la historia está bastante original, ya les diré por que.

Bueno, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y dejenme un review para saber que siguen leyendo. Besos a todos, sigo recibiendo sugerencias.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes HP son de Jhoanne y de la Warner.**

**Recuerden que el narrador nunca se pone bravo si le dejas un review. Vamos, el ff no están malo ¿Verdad? Y sí si lo es, envíenme un review en que lo diga y así intento mejorar ¿Si? Vamos, muchachos, no sean crueles con la pobre narradora. Denle una oportunidad. **

**III. NO ERES LA UNICA QUE TIENE VISIONES**

-Eso no está bien –dijo Draco escuchando lo que el niño le contaba acerca del encuentro con Zabinni , pero se han salvado sin ser reconocidos.

Estaban en la casa de Draco, si es que así se le podía llamar a cuatro paredes de Zinc con techo de paja, estaba ubicada justo al frente del río.

Hermione permanecía en silencio total, ese hombre la estaba ignorando, hacia como si ella no existiera en lo mas posible. Ni la miraba ni le hablaba, solo conversaba con el pequeño Andrew y luego el pequeñín se convirtió en Intercomunicador entre los dos. Pero... ¿Por qué¿Por qué ese hombre la salvaba y luego tenia esa actitud con ella? Sin embargo, Hermione no dijo nada. Solo podía pensar en Harry y en los demás en esos momentos. Ansiaba con todo su ser que Harry viniera a salvarla y aun así no quería que lo hiciera.

-Draco –lo llamó Andrew cerca al río intentando pescar, mientras Hermione algo alejada de ellos buscaba raíces para comer en la cena junto al pescado.

-Dime, campeón. –respondió Draco.

¿Se le pido a Hermione que me cante una canción antes de dormir tu crees que ella lo haga? –preguntó tímidamente Andrew.

-Ve, tigre, solo pregúntale. –respondió sonriendo Draco -. Pero ya sabes nada de contarle nuestros secretos a... a ella. ¿si?

-Si, Draco. Pero... Y si dice que no.

-Ella no te dirá eso, estoy seguro. –respondió Draco.

Luego, así después de terminar de comer. Andrew hizo tripas corazón y se acercó a Hermione.

¿Señorita Hermione? –la llamó. Draco los observaba a lo lejos por el rabito del ojo -. Usted... Yo quería pedirle... preguntarle...

¿Que cosa querías preguntarme? Dime. –dijo con dulzura Hermione.

-Si-usted-podía-cantarme-una-canción-antes-de-dormir. –dijo apresuradamente.

Hermione miró al niño con sorpresa. Por qué le pedía eso. La verdad es que ella nunca había tenido contacto con niños. Desde los once años al igual que Ron y Harry habían entrenado con maestros diferentes para prepararse en las artes de la magia y salir triunfadores de la guerra. Harry había entrenado con el maestro Lupin, Ron con sus dos hermanos y maestros, Fred y George. Y ella que habia entrenado con la maestra Narcissa.

Draco miraba la escena, solo esperando que Hermione no lastimara al niño. Andrew siempre habia soñado con conocer a Hermione Granger y seria duro que ahora se desilusionara. Los intereses de que Andrew quisiera una canción antes de dormir eran simples.

Flash Back

-Es como una diosa, Andrew. Tiene una larga melena de rizos castaños que brillan como los primeros rayos del sol. Y sus ojos son como hechos de chocolate, son los ojos más dulces que te puedas imaginar. Y su piel es suave y cuando te acaricia sientes como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de pétalos de la flor mas maravillosa del mundo.

¿Ella nos salvara, Draco? –preguntó Andrew.

Draco permaneció en silencio, eso era algo que él no sabia.

¿Puede ser ella mi madre? –preguntó Andrew con los ojos brillantes – Siempre me he imagino que la madre perfecta tendría que ser como ella.

Draco sonrió.

-Claro, tigre. Si las diosas tuvieran hijos seguros que serian como tú. Un día se lo preguntaras y ella te dirá que si, porque tu eres el tigre campeón más valiente de todo el cuadrante. – dijo Draco sonriente viendo como al niño ya casi se le cerraban los ojos quedándose dormido.

¿Draco? –preguntó entre un bostezo -. ¿Serias tu mi padre?

Pero antes de que terminara el pequeño quedo dormido.

-No podría, porque las diosas no se enamoran de los mortales. –dijo Draco con tristeza y ahora siendo él el que ponía ojos brillantes, continuo -. Hermione Granger eres toda una diosa.

Fin del Flash Back

-Toda una diosa. –musitó para si mismo.

_-"Y en el oriente, en el norte y el este, e inclusive en el occidente. _

_Los niños cantan una canción,_

_Una canción que se llama libertad. _

_Fuera del odio, viva la paz,_

_Porque todos unido podemos luchar._

_Y un niño mira al cielo,_

_Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" _–terminó de cantar Hermione mientras cubría al niño dormido con las sabanas color blanco sucio de la camita, en una habitación.

La primera fanática del cabeza rajada. Como lo odio, se roba todo lo que yo quiero pensó Draco escuchando la canción desde la puerta del cuarto. Y sin prever que Hermione habia terminado, ella se dio vuelta encontrándose con él. El rostro de Draco se fue al rojo súbito.

-Yo... quería ver... que Andrew estuviera dormido. –dijo Draco con nerviosismo.

-Shhh. Está dormido. –dijo para que Draco hiciera silencio. Y con una señal lo invitó afuera.

Los dos salieron de la "habitación" de Andrew. Y se encontraron en la salita poco iluminada por una lámpara de aceite y la luz de la luna llena. Draco parecía recuperar su color natural, pero ahora algo le preocupaba. Preguntas, tenia el presentimiento que eso era lo que venia.

-Discúlpeme señor. –dijo Hermione dando uso de los excelentes modales que tenia.

Draco no la miró, no podía, no se atrevía.

-Yo le estoy muy agradecida de haberme salvado, pero estoy muy confundida con su acto de bondad hacia mi. No se como agradecerle, pero me gustaría sino le molesta que me diera alguna explicación. Discúlpeme. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza un poco gacha para no mirarle a los ojos a Draco. Estaba justo frente a él.

-No, no se disculpe –dijo Draco con un tono algo gélido Maldita mi suerte. Soñar toda la vida con este ángel y ahora que la tengo no poderla ni mirar pensó Draco, mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar -. A todos nos interesa que usted no sea capturada por los mortifagos, lord Voldemort la busca al igual que a sus "amigos" (dijo eso ultimo con repugnancia). La he salvado por el momento, pero el rey Zabinni sabe que usted está en este cuadrante y creedme de aquí no va salir tan fácil. Sin embargo, mi casa está alejada, es poco probable que alguien la encuentre, por eso la he traído aquí. Me imagino que estará acostumbrado a algo más que esta pocilga, pero bueno, no puedo ofrecerle más. Quédese en mi habitación a dormir, yo estaré bien aquí afuera.

-Oh, despreocupese, yo me quedare aquí. –dijo Hermione sonriendo con sinceridad, se sentía mas relajada con aquella explicación.

-No, yo soy un caballero ingles, no podría permitir que una dama durmiera en esas condiciones mientras yo duermo en una cama cómoda. –dijo Draco ofendido.

-No señor, esta es su casa y yo no puedo permitir que el que me salvó la vida tenga una mala noche por mi culpa. –dijo Hermione, ahora era ella la que parecía ofendida.

-Dormirá en la habitación –exclamó Draco saliendo de sus casillas.

Hermione levantó al rostro asustada por la reacción del otro. Draco también volteo a mirarla.

-Lo siento. Por favor, duerma bien. –dijo Draco con suavidad.

Hermione lo miraba ahora detalladamente al rostro. Ella conocía ese rostro, estaba segura. El corazón le empezó a latir emocionado como si acabara de ver a un amigo del pasado, pero... no podía recordarlo.

-Yo... ¿Yo lo conozco? –preguntó Hermione, cuando un millón de emociones más le cruzaban por la piel y el alma.

Draco se le quedó mirando y luego se le acercó hasta tenerla muy cerca a él, quedando frente a frente.

-Todas las noches te he visto entre mis sueños, pero solo hoy cuando el comando te descubre es que te veo en persona. –dijo como hipnotizado mirándola. Esa mujer liberaba una magia que lo idiotizaba.

Draco levantó su mano y con suavidad la deslizó por la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione.

-Yo... Yo no sabia que eras tan hermosa.

El cerebro de Hermione a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se bloqueo. Draco le hablaba de sueños, le estaba diciendo que él tenia premoniciones con ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta, ella también lo habia visto en sueños, ella lo conocía.

Flash Back

-Maestra, he vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños extraño. –dijo la Hermione de trece años que llevaba puesta aun su bata de dormir y solo se habia levantado de la cama para hablar con su maestra. Narcissa estaba justo al frente de su peinadora, observando su cabello caer bajo las cerdas del cepillo tallado en oro. Narcissa no solo era una gran maestra y una significativa sabia, ella era simplemente hermosa o no, su belleza iba más allá de lo simple y por esa belleza siempre habia tenido problemas, sobretodo después de que se enamoró del maestro Lucius.

¿Has soñado algo con Harry Potter? –preguntó algo escandalizada Narcissa. Ella sabia que Hermione tenia el don de las premoniciones a través de los sueños, por eso era que la habia recibido como alumna, porque Hermione tenia un don parecido al de ella.

-No, no ha sido con Harry con el que he soñado. He soñado de nuevo, con el chico de cabellos de oro, el chico que se parece a usted. –dijo Hermione con cuidado, no quería cometer una imprudencia, pero ella nunca le mentía a su maestra y si ese chico se le parecía a su maestra ella no iba a decir mentiras.

Para sorpresa de Hermione su maestra sonrió con bondad y dulzura.

-Oh, Hermione, no debes preocuparte con eso –dijo Narcissa mirando a su pupila con cariño -. Si, creo es un sueño premonitorio, pero no tiene nada de malo. Un día conoceras al chico de los cabellos de oros que se parece a mí. Y dime ¿Que soñaste?

-Nada importante, creo. Él me llamaba... Solo eso recuerdo. –dijo Hermione.

-Eso quiere decir que él te necesitara, Hermione. Ahora, vete a la cama, mañana debes entrenar mucho. No eres buena con las pociones, aún no eres totalmente perfecta con su manejo y si no eres perfecta como pretendes servir para trabajar al de Harry Potter.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero habían pasado tantos años desde el ultimo sueño con él, que ya no lo recordaba.

-No eres la única que ve a través de los sueños. –dijo Draco y luego dio un paso atrás como negándose a verla como la veía.

-El chico de cabellos de oro. –dijo acercándose a él y pasando su mano por el ya desordenado cabello de Draco. Rubio y fino como si fueran hilos hechos de oro puro.

La mano de Hermione se deslizó por el rostro de Draco, mientras lo observaba a detalle. Como recordando su cara, su cabello, su mirada, su cuerpo. Las caricias de Hermione se prolongaron y Draco sentía como se sentía débil ante aquellas manos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Siempre me miras así –dijo Hermione volviendo a ver sus ojos con esa extraña expresión de siempre , tus ojos grises no son fríos cuando me miras. ¿Sabes lo que siento también? –preguntó Hermione con lentitud al hablar, parecía petrificada acariciando al rubio.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione que aún se deslizaba por su rostro.

-No lo sé. –dijo y así Draco acortó los centímetros de separación. Sus labios se unieron a los de su amada diosa castaña, un beso dulce y suave. Como podía no serlo. Se sentía tan feliz y tan corrompido a la vez. Él un mortal enamorado de una diosa, pero él solo habia vivido para ese momento, el momento en que su ser se juntara a su otra mitad porque ellos dos encajaban totalmente. La abrazó y no supo cómo unas lagrimas rebeldes se le escaparon de sus ojos. Hermione lo sintió, sintió las lagrimas de él deslizarse por sus mejillas, sintió ese calor amoroso que él le transmitía, sintió como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de él, eso era magia. La verdadera magia por la cual venimos al mundo, por amor.

¿Sabes lo que siento? –preguntó ella cuando él besó su quijada y luego sus mejillas -. Yo siento que te amo.

Ya, segundos antes Draco sentía que sus esperanzas de detenerse eran nulas, pero cuando Hermione le dijo eso... Su corazón le dijo que detenerse era imposible. La besó ¿una diosa enamorada de un mortal¿Era posible? pensó. La beso como nunca habia soñado hacerlo, tratando del expresarle todo el amor que le tenia y eso era ya bastante decir. Beso intenso, apasionado, romántico, bello; como debía ser el beso de el príncipe a la Cenicienta, de la Bella a la Bestia, del mismísimo maestro Lucius a la maestra Narcissa. Un beso de un mortal con cabellos de oro para una diosa castaña. Draco sintió como la castaña caía en su brazos, fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban hechos a la medida de la diosa. La levantó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se quedaba dormida y sonriente cerca de su pecho. Lentamente la llevó a su habitación con el debido respeto de su cuerpo frágil y bello lo recostó en la cama. Se acercó y le dio un ultimo beso.

-Duerme bien, diosa de mis sueños. –dijo Draco separándose de ella.

-El señor de la casa puede quedarse conmigo y así ninguno será ofendido. –dijo Hermione deseando que él se quedara a hacerle compañía.

-Seria una ofensa para una dama. –dijo Draco y se permitió darle otro beso en el cual ella lo arrastró a la suavidad de el colchón. Tanto el cuerpo de Draco como el de Hermione se encontraban con una cercanía peligrosa en la cama de sabanas verdes desteñido de Draco.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG! –un grito desgarrador los saco de la escena romántica.

Draco de un salto salio a las afueras de la habitación, habia escuchado un grito de Andrew...

TO BE CONTINUE

**Bueno, la verdad es que intente esforzarme con este capi, para que primero entendieran mejor y segundo les gustara, si no fue así, disculpenme por no haberles escrito un fic con calidad.**

**Además, estuve full ocupada, intente escribirlo lo mas pronto que pude, pero ya saben como se va el tiempo cuando uno está en un Cyber Café. Entonces como de paso también tengo que leer un montón de ff de el concurso de ff de mi comu, el tiempo se hace un poco limitado. Por cierto si alguien quiere ver mi comu se llama Hogwarts Xtreme y si alguien quiere contactadme un día para hablar de HP o del clima o de la peli de HP o de literatura o de mi ff o de los ff (leo muchos), bueno estoy a la orden. **

**Por cierto, de manera curiosa quería contarles como fue q se me ocurrió esta historia. A finales del mes de Diciembre tuve un lindo sueño, uno de esos sueños en que uno solo ve, en que uno no sale. La prota se llamaba Ana, solo eso recuerdo. El sueño fue tan interesante que lo escribí en mi diario (si, búrlense de que tengo un diario y pa´ más ñapa es de color verde con hojas rosas) como todas las cosas que escribo (porque siempre estoy escribiendo algo) queria que mi hermana lo leyera, pero no me apetecía que ella leyera mi diario, entonces fui sacando el ff. Por cierto que es mi primer ff de D/Hr y drama; aunque tengo uno de Sirius Humor/Romance, pero no son lo mismo. Y así he sacado la historia o mejor dicho la adaptación.**

**Lean mis ff:**

Quiéreme y se la envidia de todas. Humor/Romance, la historia de Sirius Black aunque también hay romance Hr/D y otras parejas.

¿Niños? Travesuras en Hogwarts. Humor/parodia. Este ff es un vacilon es para reírse y llorar de la risa. Entre peleas, gritos, explosiones, tres gryffindor y tres slytherin tendrán que sufrir de nuevo la divertida infancia. Sirius tendrá que encargarse su ahijado de 6 años al igual que Snape con Draco y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los anteriores puede salir de uno torre solitaria de Hogwarts hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Próximamente: **

**Mala Suerte: **El martes trece en que Hermione conoció a Jaimito, el gato negro de Luna. ¿Qué pasaría si el peor día de tu vida se repitiera una y otra vez hasta la eternidad? Y lo peor ¿Que pasaría si estás viviendo el peor día de tu vida una y otra vez junto a tu peor enemigo?

**Alcohol: **Desde la antigüedad el alcohol ha tenido muchísimos usos desde desinfectante hasta para bebidas. Pero el alcohol en exceso siempre es doloroso. ¿Que pasara cuando Draco y Hermione usen mucho alcohol?

**Tus ojos: **Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. El que te ama mira tus ojos y siempre se enamora mas de ti. "Dime con tus ojos que me amas que tu boca ya me lo está diciendo" Pareja: Draco y Hermione, pero también hay un par de ojos grises mas que su historia quieren contar.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	4. capitulo 4

Respuestas a los apreciados reviews:

tereeee :Gracias por tu review y bueno ahí voy a seguirlo.

Nicol Aru: Que bien que te haya dejado asi. Espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer mi ff.

Thwarted Moony: Lo de los maestros de verdad está algo complicado, pero por ahí voy. Estoy tratando de hacerlo menos confuso. Yo tambien estoy encantada con este rubio. Gracias por rr y espero que sigas leyendo.

Isilwen: Gracias de verdad por eso ¿dedicarme un capi a mi? Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado. Lo de Lucius y Narcissa es algo complicado, pero bueno, yo lo que quiero es desarrollar mejor la historia de ambos. Draco le dice asi a Hermy, porque está algo ¿enamorado? Que se yo, los hombres tienen una mente compleja. Gracias por leer y creo que actualice pronto.

pinkyro : He, no, tanto como dueña no. Yo quiero compartir mis historias. Bueno lo que pase es que mi sueño es que la gente lea mis escritos y estoy comenzando por escribir ff. En cuanto a lo de Lucius y Draco para eso vamos ahora en este capi. Bueno, esto es mas simple. Draco ha criado técnicamente a Andrew y por su seguridad estan escondidos. Draco siempre le habla de Hermione y el niño la ve como su madre perfecta. A mi encantan que me hagan pregunta si hay alguna duda asi que no te cortes, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Jhoanne y la Warner y eso a mi no me importa porque yo solo quiero jugar con los personajes como Ron juega con las piezas del ajedrez. **

**Les sigo recordando que el narrador está feliz y escribe mas pronto cuando tu le das al botoncito de allá abajo que dice submit review y dejas un mensajito con por lo menos un Hi. **

IV. LOS REGALOS DE HERMIONE

-No puedo calmarme, Ron. Ella está allá afuera y no sé si quiera si viva o muerta.

-Harry...

-No, Ron, tu entiende. ¡Entiende! –exclamó Harry en un arranque de desesperación.

-Harry, también es mi amiga, yo también estaba fuera cuando pasó, Harry estoy de tu lado. –dijo Ron ofendido de pensar de que Harry se estuviera imaginando que a él no le importaba Hermione.

-Discúlpame, Ron, soy un idiota. Solo eso, un maldito idiota. –dijo Harry.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una silla y se colocó las manos en la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos de las rodillas.

-Ya, no te culpes más. Hermione no querría que te pusieras así. –dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

¿Sabes que le dije antes de irme?

Ron sonrió un poco.

-Enhorabuena. ¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos¿Le propusiste matrimonio? Mi madre se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa. –respondió algo feliz Ron.

Harry continuaba en la misma posición que al principio.

-No Ron, no lo hice, todo lo contrario me porte como un niño malcriado. –respondió Harry con amargura.

Si, así había sido. Harry se sentía tan culpable. Como podía haber llegado a Siberia si minutos antes de salir de la ciudad el maestro Lupin lo había llamado para decirle que Ginny tenia información de que habían atrapado a Hermione y la habían enviado al cuadrante sur.

Harry estuvo algunas horas enteras, culpándose, bebiendo, llorando, arrepintiéndose, tirando cosas… solo, allí en su cuarto, en ese maldito dormitorio lleno de ella. El dormitorio de Hermione. Cuantas veces por las noche él había llegado contándole sus pesadillas y ella siempre le pedía que si sentía mejor se quedara a dormir con ella. Un dormitorio lleno de recuerdos que lo estaban acuchillando por dentro.

-Mi querida Hermione, perdóname, perdóname por no cuidarte y quererte como tu lo mereces, mi dulce Hermione –decía Harry tirado en la alfombra con una botella de vino francés medio vacía en la mano -. Perdóname por ser Harry Potter, Hermione, por no poderte salir a buscar.

En entonces, Harry aun en el suelo se acercó al pie de la cama de Hermione y con dificultad se puso sobre ella. Tenia mucho interés en un objeto que sobre la cama estaba, un peluche enorme y rosa.

Flash Back

-Gracias, Harry, es lo más hermoso que me han regalado –decía Hermione tratando de llevarse el gran oso rosa en manos -. Harry, ayúdame.

Harry aunque no contaba ni con mucha fuerza ni con mucho tamaño se las arregló perfectamente para llevarse el peluche en brazos hasta la habitación de Hermione. Lo colocó en la cama muy bien ordenada de Hermione. Sabia que Hermione era una fanática del orden, nunca nada salía de su lugar, todo siempre debía estar en perfecto estado. A veces habia escuchaba a el maestro Lupin sonriendo al decir que era una de las actitudes que la maestra Narcissa inculca en sus pupilas, pero la verdad es que a Hermione le salía muy al natural.

¿Lo has traído de allá arriba¿Alguna feria¿Algún lugar bonito? –preguntó Hermione emocionadísima buscando respuesta en su amigo -. Cuéntame, Harry.

-Una feria en el cuadrante sur, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Lo bueno es que la gente ni se inquieta con mi presencia, están muy distraídos. –le contó Harry.

¿Como era¿Habían niños¿payasos¿artistas? –volvió a preguntar Hermione igual de emocionada que antes.

-Si, los habían. –respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar -. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el mundo que hay fuera de aquí?

Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír y se levantó de la cama sin decir nada.

-Bien, estoy esperando mi regalo. Te digo que está difícil que superes el de Ron, pero puedes intentar y sorprenderme. –dijo Harry sonriendo picadamente.

-No creo superarlo, Ron siempre te da el mejor regalo del día de la amistad y también el de navidad y el de cumpleaños. –respondió Hermione mientras buscaba algo en una gaveta, luego sacó una hoja amarillenta de pergamino escrito con su esmerada caligrafía en tinta de color verde -. Pues bien, júzgame.

_"Y en el oriente, en el norte y el este, e inclusive en el occidente. _

_Los niños cantan una canción,_

_Una canción que se llama libertad. _

_Fuera del odio, viva la paz,_

_Porque todos unido podemos luchar._

_Y un niño mira al cielo,_

_Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" –_cantó Hermione con la voz más hermosa que Harry había escuchado alguna vez. ¿Seria que eso también se lo había enseñado la maestra Narcissa? Por allí la gente decía que cantaba con la hermosura de las musas, pero... Esa canción era diferente, era maravillosa. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar en esos momentos¿Por qué siempre los regalos de Hermione tenia que ser así?

Fin del Flash Back

Flash Back

¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Hermione preocupada -. Ron, dime.

-Pues nada, que Cho lo mandó a freír espárragos. –respondió Ron en tono tranquilo -. Dijo que el era muy héroe y todo, pero que ni un sapo se atrevería a besarlo si quiera.

-Pero yo pensé que ella... –comenzó Hermione.

-Mi opinión es que Cho si le gusta Harry, pero Roger Davis le ha puesto a Cho vigilantes día y noche para ver si la pilla montándole los cuernos y por eso le dijo eso a Harry –respondió Ron haciendo conjeturas recordando todos los sucesos -. Esto de vivir en un cuartel subterráneo nos está enfermando.

-Vamos Ron, no busques excusas quizás lo que dijo Cho es verdad. –respondió un melancólico Harry de quince años.

Hermione miró a Harry que tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se acercó un poco a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Harry, yo seria un sapo por ti. –dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa hermosa solita para él.

¿Qué...? –trató de decir Harry.

-Yo si te besaría. –respondió Hermione.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga. –respondió Harry aunque aun estaba estupefacto -. En realidad no lo harías.

-Harry, se que te gusta Cho desde antes que yo viniera y todo eso, pero esa chica es una tonta sin cerebro al decirte eso. –dijo Hermione ahora más seria -. No eres solo un héroe, también eres un gran amigo, un chico tierno y valiente, además eres muy inteligente y más.

Harry levantó la vista del suelo para ver a la castaña que con toda confianza le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Pero Harry quedó realmente estupefacto cuando la muchacha se le acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Solo un roce de sus labios carnosos y bellos contra los de él.

-Hermione. –musitó.

-Ves que si te besaría. –dijo Hermione -. Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

-Yo también quiero uno. –dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

Para nadie era un secreto que ese año, ese año en que tenían quince, Ron había estado enamorado de su amiga Hermione. Cosa que como todo capricho de adolescente se le pasó pronto.

-No Ron, a ti nadie te han roto el corazón. –respondió Hermione.

-Que cruel, tiene que pasar eso para que me des un besito. –se quejó Ron.

-Esta bien. –dijo Hermione y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron.

Fin del Flash Back

-Hermione, perdóname por no haberte podido protegerte, perdóname por no ser el héroe que tu esperas que sea. Yo solo soy un idiota, solo un idiota, tengo dieciocho años solo siendo un idiota y todos me sigue diciendo el niño que vivió y me ven como si fuera Hércules o Sansón. –lloriqueaba Harry en la cama de Hermione todavía cuando de improvisto la puerta se abrió.

¿Harry? –preguntó Ginny desde la puerta -. Harry ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Harry miró hacia la pelirroja, aunque ya tenia la vista tan nublada que ni la veia.

-Nada, solo ensuciando la cama de Hermione con mi asqueroso ser. –respondió más amargado que antes.

Ginny se acercó, se sentó en la cama de Hermione al lado en que estaba Harry acostado y le quitó la botella de vino.

¿Cuanto has bebido? –preguntó Ginny con el corazón roto. Todo eso era por ella, por Hermione, siempre había sido así.

-Veras Ginny, he tomado muchas cosas, creo que mínimo ocho litros de agua diaria, las malditas pociones de Snape, el zumo de calabaza de tu madre...

-No me refería a eso. –contestó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia. Se giró para ver a ojiverde echo un verdadero desastre. Con el cabello más desordenado que nunca, los ojos rojos y lagrimosos, toda la cara sucia de lagrimas y polvo y ese olor que inconfundiblemente decía que había tomado mucho alcohol.

-Solo una botella de vino francés.

¿Solo eso?

-Claro, después de que se acabó el Whisky de fuego tuve que apelar por el vino francés. –respondió Harry más irónico ahora.

-Todo esto es por ella ¿verdad? –preguntó dolorosamente Ginny, sentía como el corazón se le agrietaba del puro dolor.

-Pues si, porque Hermione es el único ser que vale la pena en este mundo. ¡Ya estoy harto de todo, de todo! Todos presionándome, siempre presionándome incluso Sirius me presionaba, pero Hermione no, ella me quería así. Porque Hermione es el ser más hermoso en la tierra, el mas hermoso, lo más hermoso que hay ante toda esta maldita guerra. –respondió Harry volviendo a perder los estribos. Se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba frente a Ginny gritándole todo lo que sentía.

Ginny permanecía con mirando la botella de vino en sus manos, sintiendo como latigazos cada una de las palabras de Harry.

-Hermione es el ser que llena mi vida. Y yo vivo es por ella y lucho y sobrevivo, es por ella. Porque sé que ella siempre estará aquí conmigo, tratándome con cariño, como nadie más lo hace, acariciándome como solo ella lo hace. –continuó Harry sin medir ni un poquito sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no esta aquí¿Por qué escapó? –preguntó Ginny mordaz levantándose de la cama y poniendo frente a frente con él.

-Por... por... no sé por qué, pero ella debió tener sus razones. –balbuceó Harry.

-Si, huir de ti.

¡No, ella no lo haría!

-Pero ella siempre hablaba de cuando saliera de este cuartel y nunca la escuche decir que quería hacerlo acompañada y menos por ti. –respondió Ginny.

-Eso no es así, Ginny. –dijo Harry ahora zarandeándola con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Harry, si te sientes mejor haciéndome daño. Hazlo, porque yo si me sacrificaría por ti hasta el final. –dijo Ginny con tranquilidad.

Harry se paró en seco, la soltó y frunció el seño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había estado apunto de hacerle daño a la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, a una chica y todo por su prepotencia. Se quedó allí, tieso, tratando de esforzarse por pensar, pero su mente parecía tan adormilado como su cuerpo. Se sentó entonces a la cama, con las manos en la cabeza.

Ginny se arrodilló ante él justo a su frente, le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y aunque él no la miraba le sonrió.

-No solo le importas a Hermione, también me importas a mi. –dijo y luego se acercó a su boca y lo besó.

Harry sentía que esa sensación era muy agradable y no pudo detenerla porque no quería. Además, en esos momentos no estaba pensando solo estaba sintiendo.

Ginny tampoco se detuvo y es porque tampoco quería y fue justamente en esos momentos que sintió como Harry ahora se hacia cargo del beso. Él comenzó a besarla intensamente y de pronto notó como Harry la había ya arrastrado a la cama. Harry pronto dejó sus labios y el cuello de Ginny pareció más apetecible. Su piel clara, sus pecas, su olor fueron invadidas con la textura y la esencia de la boca de Harry. Los besos se extendía por toda su piel y Harry no parecía querer detenerse.

_... Y sonríe con amor,_

_Viva Harry Potter el que nos salvó" _–terminó de cantar Hermione mientras cubría al niño dormido con las sabanas color blanco sucio de la camita, en una habitación.

Draco sintió como despertaba de pronto y la primera imagen ante sus ojos era Hermione.

¿Qué demonios? –se preguntó. ¿Que había pasado? No entendía y de pronto algo cruzó su mente preocupada -. Andrew.

-Shhh. Está dormido. –dijo para que Draco hiciera silencio. Y con una señal lo invitó afuera.

Los dos salieron de la "habitación" de Andrew. Y se encontraron en la salita poco iluminada por una lámpara de aceite y la luz de la luna llena. Draco parecía recuperar su color natural, pero ahora algo le preocupaba. ¿Que habría sido todo aquello¿Una visión?

-Discúlpeme señor. –dijo Hermione dando uso de los excelentes modales que tenia.

Draco no la miró, no podía, no se atrevía. Frunció el seño, tenia la impresión de que eso lo había vivido y si eso era visión era mejor no terminar como antes.

-Señorita duerma en mi habitación. –dijo con voz de mando.

-Yo le estoy muy agradecida de haberme salvado, pero estoy muy confundida con su acto de bondad hacia mi. No se como agradecerle, pero me gustaría sino le molesta que me diera alguna explicación. Discúlpeme. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza un poco gacha para no mirarle a los ojos a Draco. Estaba justo frente a él.

-Solo duerma, solo haga eso. –dijo Draco algo perturbado, todo era igual que en su visión.

Hermione estaba petrificada y con todos los bellos erizados, tenia miedo, nunca nadie la había tratado así. Pero antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa, Draco salió rápido de la casa.

-Malditos, sé que están por aquí y si los encuentro los mato con mis propias manos. –musitó Draco caminando por los alrededores.

Y no hizo falta que esperara mucho, para que encontrara a uno. Le saltó encima cogiendolo del cuello y era un chico apenas de rostro pecoso, con una mata de cabello rubio y parecía asustado, no tendría dieciséis años.

¿Quien eres?

-Bar-Barty Crouch. –dijo con voz temblorosa, Draco mantenía su mano en la garganta de él.

¿Sabes que tengo mil y un maneras de que me digas quien te ha enviado? –dijo Draco en tono duro y frió.

Barty Junior puso los ojos como platos a eso era lo que temía. A que le sacaran la verdad, a él no le importaba morir, pero si hablaba entorpecería el trabajo de su maestro Lord Voldemort.

-Hagamos un trato. Dime quien te ha enviado y no lo utilizare, eso si si me dices la verdad. –dijo Draco sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-El rey Zabinni. –respondió como primero que le cruzó por la cabeza. Así todo tendría sentido.

Flash Back

-Yo que pensaba ir a buscarla y ella me cae del cielo. –dice Zabinni a Nott.

-Vaya, vaya, Blaise y ¿que harás con Granger? –dijo Nott observando como unas cuantas muchachas le hacían manicure y pedicure a Zabinni ¿Una trampa para Potter o...?

¿Trampa para Potter? No había pensado en eso, luego será. –declaró Zabinni -. Es obvio que tu no la has visto. La torturare y me divertiré mucho haciéndolo. La muchachita es todo un bombón, primero saboreo el bombón y luego veré como me sirve en contra de Potter.

-Suena peligroso¿Qué harás con el traidor? Necesitamos descubrir quien es. –respondió Nott ahora mirando como una de las muchachas le aplicaba algo en el rubio cabello a Zabinni.

-No hablemos de eso, Nott. Dime¿Cuando te casas con mi hermanita? –dijo Zabinni.

¿Preocupado?

-No, es solo que no quiero que se "diviertan" mucho antes de tiempo. Ya sabes, es mi hermanita menor. –respondió Zabinni con una sonrisa burlona.

-No la he desflorado aun, si es lo que te preocupa. –respondió Nott sádicamente.

En algún lugar escondido, Crouch escuchaba atento todo. Y luego se retiró diciendo algo entre dientes que sonaba: El maestro debe saberlo.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero antes de esoél tenia que hacer un trabajo que su maestro lo había enviado a hacer en el sur. "Encuentra al niño y tráemelo" había dicho Voldemort a Crouch hacia algunos días atrás.

-Bien –dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente -. Ahora dime como has encontrado el lugar. Quiero la verdad y no intentes mentir, huelo las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia.

-Una anciana, dijo que le parecía muy raro. Un niño y un muchacho de capucha que vivían cerca al río. –respondió Crouch diciendo la verdad -. Solo ella sabia.

¿Sabia?

-Está muerta. –respondió Crouch.

-Bien, creo que te dejaré ir. Solo eres un idiota. –respondió Draco -. De todas formas, creo que no recuerdas que hacías aquí. Es más, creo que no puedes recordar el camino ac�¿verdad?

Y ¡plan! Draco golpeó al mortifago en la nuca, ahora desmayado en el suelo estaba. Draco antes de dejarlo inconsciente le había practicado un hechizo para que olvidara lo que lo que él le había dicho. El mecanismo de este hechizo era fácil para Draco, era su especialidad, lo mejor que le había enseñado su maestro Lucius. Cuando uno se entrena en las artes mágicas debes de tener una especialidad, ya que ellos no cuentan con varitas u otras herramientas, al menos que se cuenten las pociones. Ese hechizo solo podía funcionar si la persona te mentía y como Draco sabe, los mortifagos siempre mienten, siempre. Por eso él también lo hacia.

**Notas de autora: **

**Este capi fue algo más suave y creo que me he explicado bien en el desarrollo de este capitulo. Si no fue así, ya saben, pulsan Submit review y preguntan que yo contesto. Creo que las cosas se están esclareciendo más y es más fácil saber que es lo que los personajes piensan. He estado ahora escribiendo más al estilo propio de la novela contemporánea, escribo desde el punto de vista de todos los personajes y a veces dejo la gran parte de los hechos a lo que piense el lector, pues o sino creo que seria aburrido. **

**Lean mis ff:**

**Quiéreme y se la envidia de todas**. Humor/Romance, la historia de Sirius Black aunque también hay romance Hr/D y otras parejas. Este ff está contado en dos formas, con flash back desde el pasado cuando Sirius era joven y desde el presente en la era de Harry. AV es la muchacha de quien está enamorado Sirius, pero Sirius es todo un donjuán, claro él la quiere pero no sabe como expresárselo. Además Sirius tiene otro problema que es que AV es como la hermanita menor de James y por eso tiene que mantener se a raya de ella.

**¿Niños? Travesuras en Hogwarts**. Humor/parodia. Este ff es un vacilon es para reírse y llorar de la risa. Entre peleas, gritos, explosiones, tres gryffindor y tres slytherin tendrán que sufrir de nuevo la divertida infancia. Sirius tendrá que encargarse su ahijado de 6 años al igual que Snape con Draco y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los anteriores puede salir de uno torre solitaria de Hogwarts hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Próximamente: **

**Mala Suerte: **El martes trece en que Hermione conoció a Jaimito, el gato negro de Luna. ¿Qué pasaría si el peor día de tu vida se repitiera una y otra vez hasta la eternidad? Y lo peor ¿Que pasaría si estás viviendo el peor día de tu vida una y otra vez junto a tu peor enemigo?

**Alcohol: **Desde la antigüedad el alcohol ha tenido muchísimos usos desde desinfectante hasta para bebidas. Pero el alcohol en exceso siempre es doloroso. ¿Que pasara cuando Draco y Hermione usen mucho alcohol?

**Tus ojos: **Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. El que te ama mira tus ojos y siempre se enamora mas de ti. "Dime con tus ojos que me amas que tu boca ya me lo está diciendo" Pareja: Draco y Hermione, pero también hay un par de ojos grises mas que su historia quieren contar.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	5. capitulo 5

Respuestas a los bien recibidos reviews:

Nicol Aru: Hola, amigui, que tal andas? Estoy tratando de hacer los capi más largos, pero bueno... creo que finalmente ni me sale bien eso. Jiji, besos y epero que continues leyendo... bueno si te gusta.

Isilwen: tranqui, yo se qu la historia es medio difecil. Imaginate todo un reino de maldad, gobernado por Voldy, pero estan divididos en cuatro cuadrantes en las cuales hay mortifagos al mando, por otra parte tambien hay aurores que tratan de cuidar cada cuadrante como pueden. En cuanto lo de Lucius y Narcissa, bueno, digamos que eran buenos y que eran algo así como maestros. Besos y espero que continues la historia.

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún interés en hacerme rica, famosa o encerrado por plagio, así que aclaró que HP es solo y solito de Jhoanne y de la Warner. Nada es mío. Solo quiero jugar con los personajes, como Harry juega al quiddith. Solo por pura diversión. **

**RECUERDEN Q LA NARRADORA NO SE ENFADA SI LE DEJAS UN REVIEW.**

V. LOS QUE ESTÁN EN EL NORTE

Draco llegó muy de noche de nuevo a su casa, se aseguró de dejar bien lejos al mortifago que lo había descubierto. Esa no era la primera vez que un mortifago los descubría, claro, no podía darse esos lujos, tenia que estar alerta. No solo debía proteger a Andrew y a sí mismo, ahora también estaba en peligro Hermione. Pero si Draco sabia con certeza algo, es que ese era el lugar más seguro en esos momentos. Aunque no fuese el mismísimo cuartel de Hogwarts que era donde había estado casi todo su vida Hermione, protegida por un montón de aurores y maestros de alta categoría, incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no pudo evitar la sensación de saber como se encontraba Hermione. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta con una lucha mental que se debatía entre verla o evitar la tentación, de todas formas podría ser muy peligroso mirarla otra vez, sobretodo porque cuando la veía algo en él se despertaba y no podía controlarlo. No sabia que era lo que le gustaba más de aquella mujer: su cabellos castaños hecho un montón de rizos que le recordaban el brillo del sol, sus ojos marrones con la sinceridad y la inocencia reflejada en ellos, su piel bronceada ya algo pálida que le recordaba que ella era una dama de Hogwarts; sus manos suaves, finas y delicadas como hechas para el fino arte de la música, sus piernas bellas que junto a sus pies siempre le dan ese caminar ligero que tanto a él le gustaba, su boca color carmín, carnosa y bien definida, que emplea siempre para dejar escapar su hermosa voz, era la más linda voz que había escuchado alguna vez. No sabia que era lo que le gustaba más de ella, porque simplemente le gustaba toda ella.

Caminó hacia la puerta que lo separaba de su linda doncella, por supuesto que no le había ganado la conciencia; la vería antes de irse a dormir y tendría los sueños más maravillosos que se podrían haber inventado. Abrió lentamente la puerta, haciendo que esta chillara tenuemente, se asomó a través y fue una gran sorpresa para el no ver el cuerpo perfecto de su damisela entre las sabanas verdes de su cama.

Maldición –maldijo algo asustado -. ¿Dónde estÿ Oh, no, Andrew.

Acaso seria posible que el mortifago que atrapó solo fuera una distracción para secuestrar mientras a Hermione y Andrew. Si, era posible. Asustado, pálido e inclusive temblando se apresuró a ir a ver la habitación del niño. De golpe, con estruendo sonoro abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sintió como el corazón casi se partía dentro de su pecho y de pronto como llegaba a la calma. Dormido y con gran tranquilidad, Andrew reposaba en sus aposentos y allí, con su túnica de Hogwarts, con su sonrisa infantil, con sus brazos apretando al niño contra su pecho, allí estaba ella.

Sonrió de una manera que le causó dolor, suspiró aliviado y las gotas de sudor por fin resbalaron de su rostro.

Adiós, tigre. Ya sabes lo que te dije –decía Draco despidiéndose aquella mañana.

Cuidar a Hermione, aunque sea con mi vida –dijo el niño.

Le agregaste

Sí, pero así queda mejor –dijo el niño sonriendo -. Adiós, pero regresa pronto. No me gusta cuando te vas.

Sí, tigre, pero esta vez te quedas con Hermione.

Se inclinó al niño y lo abrazó de manera paternal, con amor y miedo a la vez. Luego, se acercó a una confundida Hermione. Él no tenia muchas ganas de hablarle, pero debía.

¿Señor¿Adonde va¿Qué hay de mi y de su... y su... (¿qué serian¿hermanos¿primos¿su hijo?) –preguntó Hermione.

Tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien si no salen de aquí. –explicó Draco sin mirarla -. Me temo que debo explicarle al cabeza rajada que usted sigue con vida.

¿Qué? –preguntó con suavidad Hermione.

Adiós –dijo cortante y con frialdad Draco.

Y allí salió Draco dejando a sus dos seres amados bajo la protección del anónimo.

Y en su caballo cabalgando rápidamente, se marchó al otro reino, el reino del norte. Su propio infierno divino de gloria y lujos. Maldito por servir al mal y vivir como rey, alabado por un pueblo maltratado.

Cuando llegó al palacio lo recibió en su propia habitación la mismísima Pansy Parkinson.

No te ves bien. Por lo mínimo necesitamos una ducha en agua de rosas en nuestra tina de oro –dijo Pansy con un tono seductor, mientras le quitaba la capa y luego la camisa. Draco simplemente se dejó llevar. Pansy podía ser muy convincente, mejor dicho, seductora. La rubia tenia buenas tácticas y una belleza que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Lo encaminó a los baños, mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba. Lo despojó de todas sus prendas mientras lo metía al agua.

Te fuiste tenso y regresaste peor. Un día tendrás que explicarme lo que haces durante tus misteriosos viajes –dijo con dulzura Pansy a la vez que se separaba un poco de su cuello.

¿Será que la doctora Parkinson puede librarme del estrés? –preguntó Draco también con tono seductor.

Es mi especialidad –dijo y luego lo besó apasionadamente -. Sabes cuanto me gusta esto, pero hoy no podemos jugar a desestresarnos. –respondió Pansy deteniéndose y dándole un ultimo beso a Draco antes de salir de la tina.

¿Qué? –preguntó Draco sin entender. Lo había dejado... "vestido y alborotado". Viendo como la chica salía y se colocaba la bata de baño sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

Viste tus mejores ropas, querido –dijo Pansy sonriéndole -. Hoy nos toca salir a ser alabados por nuestro pueblo.

Esa era una de las cosas malas que tenia Pansy. Le encantaba exhibirse y ser aclamada por todos como si fuera una diosa. De hecho, a veces se hacia llamar la diosa del amor y la belleza. Y quien le diría que no, si era bastante bella. Con su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos almendrados, sus rasgos delicados y su cuerpo espectacular. Además, de verdad sabia como seducir a un hombre, inclusive al más duro de todos, a Draco Malfoy. El cual parecía que le había vendido el alma a una damisela desconocida por todos. Pansy era la reina del cuadrante norte y siempre exhibía a Draco como su rey.

Somos dioses, Draco –decía con emoción a su compañero.

A Pansy, al igual que la gran mayoría de los mortifagos, le encantaba nadar en lujos. Tenia un gusto divino, digno de las divinidades de la antigua Grecia. Y a veces se vestía como una autentica ninfa dorada. La mayoría de las veces, Draco sonreía y le seguía el juego. Pero hoy no tenia ganas de montarse en una carroza descubierta que los paseara por todo el hemisferio norte. Sin embargo, se hizo la voluntad de Pansy.

Draco parecía absortó en sus propios pensamientos. Pansy disfrutaba, cogia las flores que le tiraba su publico, las besaba y luego las devolvía.

Nos aclaman, nos adoran, Draco –dijo en cierta ocasión.

No, Pansy, sólo nos temen –respondió Draco en un susurro que ni siquiera Pansy escuchó.

Hola, amada hermanita –decía Zabinni entrando a la habitación de Parvati que se probaba su vestido de novia.

¿Me veo linda? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a besar a su hermano.

Claro, nosotros somos perfectos. Fue el don que nuestra amada madre nos dejó, la belleza pura y real –dijo Zabinni sacudiéndose la túnica.

Lavender, Parvati y Blaise, eran hermanos sólo por parte de madre, puesto que sus padres eran diversos. Y aunque se podía decir que se querían, lo que ellos más amaban en el mundo era su propia imagen.

Ay, hermanito, hoy te veo distinto –dijo Lavender que se había acercado a besar a su hermano en forma de saludo.

No eres la unica chica que me ha dicho eso.

Y será por esa chica que estás diferente, Blaise.

Quizás –respondió Zabinni.

¿La conocemos? –preguntó Parvati emocionada -. Por que es de la sociedad¿no es cierto?

No, te equivocas y mucho. Las chica que me tiene así, es la chica que medio mundo busca y la cual es la adoración de cristal y oro de nuestro héroe, Potter –dijo Zabinni satisfecho.

¿Granger? –preguntó Lavender sin entender-. ¿Una chica de Hogwarts¿La del ED? Estás loco.

No, es hermosa y la quiero en mi camita con todo su cuerpito calido arrimadito a este bombón. –dijo Zabinni -. Y no intenten persuadirme de lo contrario, damiselas del fashion.

¿Y que hay de Eva Lestrange? –refunfuñó la otra.

Ella no se tiene que enterar. Otro día tendra la oportunidad de nadar en la suavidad de mis caricias –dijo Blaise tomando del vino que había sobre la peinadora (cómoda).

Lo que digas –finalizó Lavender.

_Potter:_

_Granger está asalvo. No te suicides antes de tiempo. Ella está bien y no pretendo hacerle daño. _

_No te digo donde est� porque primero no me da la gana y segundo este pajarraco puede ser interceptado. _

_Anónimo. _

¿Qué haces, Draco?

Me quejo al restauran de comida francesa –dijo Draco con naturalidad amarrándole a la pata de la lechuza la carta -. Es un asco. Ahora, nena, podemos ir a relajarnos.

Como guste, mi rey –dijo Pansy atrapándolo en sus brazos.

¡Harry¡Harry! –llamaba cierto pelirrojo. Venia corriendo con un pergamino en las manos -. Es sobre Hermione.

Harry inmediatamente le quitó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

¿Es real? –preguntó Harry.

Sí, el maestro Lupin y yo le hemos probado con el veritaserum –dijo Ron entre emocionado y orgulloso.

Pero... ¿Quién la ha enviado? –preguntó Harry que no parecía tan contento.

Ron se encogió de hombros sin saber nada más.

Eh, Harry. Tenemos un problema. El cuadrante sur continua vacío, luego de lo de Hermione. ¿A quien ponemos? –preguntó Ron -. ¿Tienes alguien en mente?

Nadie como Hermione. Cualquiera estará bien¿por qué no pones a Ginny? –dijo Harry.

¿Sinceramente? No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Que tal Neville? –dijo Ron.

No bromees, Ron –se quejó Harry.

Era un chiste al igual que lo de Ginny¿verdad? Mejor ponemos a Luna –dijo Ron.

Ya lo pensé, Ron. Mejor Ginny, porque de seguro te distraerías muchos con el astro celestial tan cerca de ti y además, corremos el riesgo de que todos nuestros secretos sean publicados en el Quisquilloso.

No exageres –dijo Ron -. Bueno, que sea Ginny. De todas formas, tu eres el jefe.

Flash Back

Sobre su cuerpo desnudo y masculino reposaba la tierna figura de la menor de los Weasley.

Harry¿como cambiara nuestra relación? –preguntó Ginny.

Harry se movió incomodo en la cama. Ya había amanecido y con el sol, también había regresado la cordura y la sobriedad. Se sintió peor que antes de beber. Se sintió el peor ser sobre la tierra. Lo que había hecho no tenia perdón. Había traicionado a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley y a su familia que lo había tratado como un miembro más. También había traicionado a Ginny haciéndola ilusionarse con algo que nunca seria. Se había traicionado a sí mismo y lo peor, había traicionado a Hermione. Se había acostado con Ginny, había fornicado toda la noche con ella sobre la cama de Hermione y en cada una de las caricias hacia la pelirroja, había pensado su nombre.

Fin del Flash back

**Notas de autora:**

Disculpen por el retraso, pero la verdad era que no tenia ganas de escribir. Eso fue lo que pasó al principio, me dio una crisis de depresión en que solo me decía que nadie quería leer lo que yo escribía. Lo cual era vergonzante y estúpido, pero es que creo que todos pásanos por eso. Y luego, la fecha que me puso la editora para entregar mi libro fue un cambio brusco. Ahora, exactamente, me quedan siete días para terminar de escribirlo y me faltan dos capi y la revisión final. Como ven abrí un tiempito para escribir, y lo hice desde un cyber mientras esperaba que la gente de mi obra de teatro se organizara para la presentación. El montaje de una obra es un fastidio a veces. Pero como solo faltaba el trabajo de los técnicos, me escapé y escribí de mi cuaderno a la comp. En un tiempo record.

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia, sobretodo a los que me dejan reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir. Ustedes pensaran que es una tontería, pero escribir ff es tan importante para mi como cuando escribo una obra o un libro, solo que en los ff, me comunico con gente de todo el globo terráqueo. **

**Besos y abrazos y déjenme un review, plisssss.**

**M®1N P€T1T DE V€N€ZU€LA**


	6. capitulo 6

ACLARATORIA:

YO NO PUSE LA NOTA ANTERIOR! ESTE FF CONTINUA Y DE D/H. ESA INFORMACIÓN NO SALIO DE MI. FUE UN SUCIO SER LLAMADO MARIANM DANIELA PETIT, CUYO CEREBRO TENEBROSO MAQUINO ESA GENIAL IDEA. DESCUBRIO MI CONTRA SEÑA E HIZO ESA PERRADA. LA ODIO! Se imagian tener una hermana idiota, que hace todo lo que tu no quieres, te lleva la contraria, se roba el amor de tus padres y todo eso. Y además, saber que es tu gemelita. LA ODIO!

Por favor, no se alarmen y sigan leyendo este ff. La muy desgraciada no creo que vuelva a hacerme esto.

lyrieth: Pliss disculpa esto y bueno no me he aburrido con tu review, todo lo contrario es el mejor que me han escrito, porque me gusta mucho que sean largos. Pliss espero que continues leyendo y me perdones por ser tan idiota de tener como contraseña algo tan facil para una hermana gemela. Es que la odio, tanto que la llame Colagusano. Creo que no me perdonara, asi mejor. Bueno, espero que este capi te guste, aunque lo dudo. Escribire muy pronto. Estoy esperando una escena D/H.

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún interés en hacerme rica, famosa o encerrado por plagio, así que aclaró que HP es solo y solito de Jhoanne y de la Warner. Nada es mío. Solo quiero jugar con los personajes, como Harry juega al quiddith. Solo por pura diversión. **

**RECUERDEN Q LA NARRADORA NO SE ENFADA SI LE DEJAS UN REVIEW.**

VI. TRATOS SUCIOS

"Ginny, me gusta cuando vuelves. Siempre traes algo que me gusta –dijo Goyle al ver entrar a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué será? –preguntó mirándolo con cierto asco que no podía disimular. Trabajaba para los mortifagos, era cierto. Pero no quiere decir que disfrutaba ese trabajo, Harry, Ron, su familia, pero sobretodo Hermione la habían obligado a eso. ¿Traición? Quizás, pero quien había sido el primero en traicionar. Ellos. ¿Por qué nunca habían confiado en ella? Idiotas, pobres idiotas.

"Tú cuerpo –respondió Goyle, acercando su porcinas manos al cuerpo de Ginny y obligándola a ponerse frente a él. Sólo sonrió al mirar la expresión que tomaba la chica. Luego acercó su boca a la de ella y si aquello se podía llamar beso, la besó. Ginny apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el asco, la repugnancia que le producía ese intento de hombre. En eso, Goyle apretó tanto el "beso" que hizo que los labios de ella sangraran un poco -. Tendremos una urgía de cinco esta noche, nena"

Si tenia que decidir entre la repugnancia y la venganza, prefería pasar por todo aquello. Estaba en manos de Goyle, porque sabia que este podía descubrirla ante el señor tenebroso. Porque eso sí, Ginny era la mujerzuela de Voldemort y eso a ella le agradaba, pero si Goyle decía que ella amaba a Harry Potter, ese seria el fin. Goyle sabia muchos secretos de ella. Lo que pasa es que generalmente los traidores, traicionan más que un bando.

Ginny efectivamente se había vendido a un trato sucio sólo por venganza, por venganza a Harry, por venganza a todos. Pero ella no era lo única persona que se estaba ahogando con el charco hasta el cuello gracias a un trato sucio.

"Quiero hablarte de algo importante –decía Zabinni mientras observaba se propia imagen en una fuente de agua desde su jardín personal, el cual rebozaba de belleza y soledad en esos momentos -.Querida madre, soy yo, tu dulce hijo hermoso.

"Oh, Blaise. Dudaba que vinieras a visitarme. Pensé que alguien con la poción multijugos había irrumpido en mi jardín.

"¿Acaso no reconociste mi voz, mi petulancia natural, la belleza y estilo de mis articulaciones? –preguntó Blaise ofendido -. Eso no son cosas de una buena madre.

Si alguna vez alguien pensó que la madre de Zabinni estaba muerta, estaba muy equivocado. La madre de Zabinni estaba en su elemento, y no es una metáfora, estaba en algo que se podía llamar vida, mas nunca una vida normal. La madre de Zabinni era sólo un reflejo en el agua. Lo único que había quedado de su belleza, era eso. Aquella era una consecuencia de la maldición que el padre de Zabinni había lanzado sobre ella. El señor Zabinni en vida había sido un señor tenebroso, mago oscuro y terrible, que cometió un error gravísimo; enamorarse de la doncella de Brown. La mismísima esposa de Abraham Brown, ocupaba un puesto importante antes de que Voldemort se adueñara del mundo y se casó con Lira Aby, quien lo engañó con el señor Zabinni, al punto de que el señor Zabinni conoció primero como mujer a Lira Aby y de ese engaño nació Blaise y heredó el reino sur. Luego nació Lavender Brown, hija legitima de Abraham Brown, después nació Parvati Patil, la causa de que Lira Aby sea sólo un reflejo en el agua. Porque traicionó al señor Zabinni con Steven Patil, otro mortifago y de hecho el mejor amigo de Abraham Brown.

"Al propósito, tu hija se casa mañana –dijo Zabinni.

"Mal por ella.

"Con Theodore Nott, es mi mano derecha, lo conozco de toda la vida y... creo que Parvati se divorciará en dos semanas.

El silencio reinó unos instantes, mientras el reflejo de Lira Aby se paseaba a otra fuente de agua. Había muchas en aquel lugar.

"¿Querías decirme algo, querido? –preguntó.

"¡Ah, si! Es que estaba pensando si el traje negro era suficientemente bello para ponérmelo mañana –decía Zabinni preocupado por su vestimenta del día siguiente.

La madre sonrió algo orgullosa.

"Quiero que me hagas un favor...

"¿Mi hijo pidiendo un favor?

"Deseo una chica –dijo Zabinni ignorando las palabras de su madre.

"No seria la primera vez –opinó Lira Aby.

"Esta es especial, madre querida. –dijo Zabinni sonriente, poniéndose un dedo con suavidad en el agua creando una honda en el rostro de su madre -. Deseo a una chica que está escondida y no sé donde está. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Claro que podía, y eso Blaise lo sabia. Su madre estaba conectada con todo el agua de el segmento sur. Y si Hermione estaba en el reino sur, su madre la hallaría.

"Puedo, pero... ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

"Por Hermione Granger daría muchas cosas. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Zabinni.

"Sólo una cosa. Deseo un cuerpo mortal –dijo Lira Aby mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su hijo.

"Sabes que le prometí a mi padre...

"Tu padre era un humano, yo era una _veela_, a mi me debes tu magia.

"Pero el me dejó su reino y yo le prometí...

"¿Quieres a Hermione Granger?

"La deseo.

"¿Lo suficiente?

Zabinni se puso un dedo en la quijada como pensando muy bien todo.

"Trato hecho"

"Ven, Hermione, por aquí –exclamó Andrew corriendo por las cercanías de la casucha.

"Ya voy –respondió Hermione, estaba muy atrás; apenas estaba saliendo de la casa, sin embargo no pudo continuar su carrera detrás del infante, ni porque ella misma lo deseara con fuerza.

Un dolor fuerte de punzada en el pecho la detuvo. Todo delante de sus ojos se puso negro, se llevó una mano hasta el corazón, cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando como nunca. Andrew no había notado aquello, él corrió hasta el manantial de agua que pasaba por dicha cercanías.

"Andrew –musito nerviosa. Todo continuaba muy oscuro, el pecho no dejaba de dolerle y casi no podía moverse -. Andrew –volvió a musitar. Tenía que cuidar de él, de seguro alguien la había atacado... No, no era un ataque...

"Andrew, ayuda a Andrew –escuchó decir a Draco. Estaba acostado en su cama, con sus sabanas verdes teñidas de rojo. Golpeado, ensangrentado y herido. No se veía nada bien -. Andrew –repitió Draco y esta vez la sangre broto desde su interior herido hasta el exterior.

"hola, pequeño.

Andrew miró hacia todas partes. ¿Quién hablaba con él?

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Andrew miró hacia atrás, buscando al dueño de la voz.

"En el agua, Andrew.

Andrew, entonces, miró hacia la pequeña cascadita que allí había.

"Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué tenías tanto tiempo sin hablarme? –preguntó Andrew en tono casual, mientras que con la mirada buscaba entre el agua algunos peces que pescar.

"Eso no importa, Andrew.

"Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo –respondió.

"No estoy enfadada –respondió ella -. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Andrew?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Y ella sonrió.

"Hoy es el día de las madres, Andrew. Y los niños que no le regalan nada a su madre, se ganan el desprecio de ellas.

"Hermione dijo que seria mi madre –respondió Andrew orgulloso y luego preocupado -. ¿Debo regalarle algo?

"Si, o te aborrecerá. ¿Quieres que Hermione te deje? Volverías a estar solo, bueno, únicamente conmigo.

"No quiero quedarme solo más nunca. Hermione no debe dejarme, ella es mi madre –respondió Andrew testarudo -. ¿Qué debo hacer, Lira Aby?

"Debes darle un obsequio, pero eso solo lo encontraras en la ciudad. ¿Por qué no vas ahora y luego le das la sorpresa?

"¿Tú crees¿Y si se preocupa?

"Déjale una nota. Escríbele algo en esa piedra de allá.

"Gracias, Lira Aby, eres muy buena conmigo –respondió el pequeño.

Y así fue como Andrew dejó el escondite para que en menos de una hora haber llegado a la ciudad. Hermione buscó por los alrededores preocupada por el niño y al borde de un colapso, tuvo más temor que nunca al recordar su visión. Andrew estaría en peligro y en la ciudad, según la nota que encontró.

**Notas de autora:**

**Se que es un capi corto, pero tenia que publicar algo para quitar la nota que puso mi retrasada hermana. PERDONADME y sigan leyendo mi ff. Seré más cuidadosa con mis contraseñas. POR favor sigan leyendo mis ff y dejen review. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ginny es la mujer de Voldemort (Que asco)Goyle la está chantajeando no le queda de otra. De hecho nadie sabe eso, si Voldemort supiera que su nena se acuesta con su porcino trabajador, se muere. **

**Blaise es mayor que Lavender, aunque esta sea la hija legitima, pero al igual el nació dentro del matrimonio Brown, luego paso lo de Parvati.**

**El padre de Blaise antes de morir, le hecho esa maldición a Lira Aby, pero toda la historia de ellos la contaré después, si eso ustedes quieren.**

**La madre de Blaise, no está muerta, pero tampoco viva de verdad. Es sólo un reflejo parlanchín. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ustedes creen que si fuera mío estuviera escribiendo este ff en cyber. Nooo, estaría tomándome un martini, acostada en una cama de billetes verdes. Jeje. Solo juego con los personajes como Ron juega ajedrez.

Capi dedicado a Sara Castro, estudiante de medicina de la ELAM, núcleo Antonio Díaz Gómez de Matanzas. Por que fue quien escuchó este capi primero.

**El niño que desapareció**

Un anochecer enrojecido cruzaba el cielo del hemisferio sur con tanta melancolía como la mirada gris del rubio mortífago o como el pensamiento infeliz que invadía la cabeza del niño que vivió. ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especial? No era precisamente la mujer más bella...

--La más especial, diría yo -se defendió Zabinni cuando la conciencia lo torturaba por la traición a su padre -. Todo por ti, Granger.

En eso sonó la puerta tan oportuna como cada mandato de aquel rey.

Blaise sonrió algo perverso, algo feliz.

--Señor, la señorita Grnger espera en el estar -dijo el criado.

Y sin responder nada marchó a recibir a su nueva reina... Cuando llegó allí, ella estaba parada tan esbelta como bella, tan misteriosa como la naturaleza. Se frotaba las manos, se mordía los labios; estaba nerviosa preocupada, temerosa. Todo por el niño que ahora él tenía en su poder.

Cuando por fin alzó la vista para afrontar su mirada, se sorprendió un tanto y volvió a mirarse las manos. Tartamudeó un poco intentando o queriendo decir algo que no podía decir con libertad.

Un soldado del rey la había llevado a ese palacio con la noticia de que allí se encontraba Andrew. Solo eso, se suponía que no podía ser porque era Hermione Granger y eso era lo que más le extrañaba.

--Granger -dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza con un deje de vergüenza.

Blaise sonrió admirado ante tal gesto. Pero no dio tiempo de hablar mucho, dado a que en ese momento, uno de los guardias de Zabinni se acercaba; en compañía de un niño y ese niño era Andrew.

Hermione como era de esperarse, prontamente corrió hacia él y llena de sorpresa todavía lo abrazó con maternidad. ¿Era posible llegar a apreciar tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo?

Lo atrapó entre sus brazos protectores y algo maternales, sentimiento que apenas acababa de despertar en ella, en eso mismos días extraños atrapada en la superficie del hemisferio sur.

Sin embargo, Hermione sentía que algo no estaba bien y tenía razón.

--¿Andrew? Andrew, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me preocupaste, Andrew -decía apartándose un poco de él solo tomándolo de sus infantiles brazos. Pero Andrew no respondió las preguntas de la chica, pero en realidad, lo que ha Hermione le había dado mala espina, era que el niño no respondía ni con gesto y de su mirada no encontraba respuestas. Miraba fijo a un punto incierto y con el rostro intacto.

--¿Andrew? -volvió a llamarlo esperando que por fin el niño despertara.

Pero él solo dijo;

--Tú no eres mi madre.

Y así dio algunos pasos hacia atrás colocándose al lado del guardia.

Zabinni ya no sonreía, estaba muy interesado en la escena y en el rostro de la castaña.

--Necesitamos hablar, Granger -dijo Zabinni previendo que era el momento correcto para intervenir -. A solas.

He hizo una seña al guardia y así este desapareció por la puerta, mientras Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca preocupada.

--¿Qué le ha sucedido?

--Eso no lo sé -dijo Blaise intentando evadir el tema. Tenía mejores cosas que discutir con ella -. Granger, no creo que estés en posición de preocuparte por otra persona que seas tú. Fíjate: tu nombre está en la lista de los mortífagos desde tus once años, amiga de Potter y hasta donde llega mi información guardiana de una de los hemisferios. Una chica de Hogwarts, del ED, de la orden del fénix... Te quieren tanto de este lado, como a Potter y su combo me querría a mí.

La cara de espanto de Hermione era para recordar. Sin embargo, estaba preparada para afrontar cualquier cosa, era valiente, eso estaba claro. Pero... por otra parte había tenido siempre alguien protegiéndola y eso ahora la atemorizaba. Qué daría por estar con Harry y Ron o con... o con el chico rubio. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho? Que situación más extraña había vivido con él, por que al parecer ya no lo vería más.

Zabinni hizo una pausa específicamente para degustar el rostro de la castaña.

--Pero Granger no te espantes, no vamos a hablar precisamente de cosas malas -dijo Blaise sonriente -. Yo no te odio, me importa un bledo que tus amiguitos me odien. Y por ridículo que se escuche quiero ser tu amigo... o más.

Por fin el tema había llegado al anhelado objetivo de Blaise. Solo que ahora no estaba seguro de continuar hablando... quería acción. Aún así estaba totalmente conciente de que no podía trabajar a Granger como a las demás, no podía llegar y tocarla de una vez. Había que ser cauteloso, sobretodo porque la leona no mostraba ninguna atracción por su físico de adonis.

--Granger mis asuntos de negocios los trato en la cena.

Pero los tuyos los quisiera tocar en la cama pensó de una vez y sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron en su pecho Pero que buen par de amiguitas tenía Lo mejor era que se retirara de una vez. Quería que Granger se le entregara por voluntad propia.

--Además creo que necesitas descansar un poco o hablar con tu amiguito, el niño desaparecido... -dijo Blaise resueltamente.

Luego de eso, unas seguramente esclavas la llevaron a una recamara, era muy grande, elegante, hermosísima. Había una cama que parecía muy cómoda, con dosel blanco y sabanas del mismo color. Tenía un gran ventanal de donde se podía ver el mar y el sol cayendo en el horizonte. Un gran ropero que parecía estar ocupado de vestidos de la envergadura de la recamara y toda la mansión. Sin embargo, no se preocupó en pensar en eso.

-El amo Blaise quiere que se arregle para la cena de esta noche. Hasta luego -dijo la muchacha con la nariz muy arriba, no muy resignada a servir a la castaña.

-Gracias .articuló con su mirada baja.

La chica salió rápido del salón dejando a Hermione muy abatida. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era tan raro, tan intenso. No sabia con certeza lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Estar en esa casa la designaría de esclava o de traidora, pero no debía ser a menos que huyera de allí con Andrew.

Deprimida y perturbada se recostó sobre aquella cómoda cama hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la despertó.

-Así que Granger, ¿no? -escuchó Hermione que decía una voz de mujer.

Hermione se levantó de la cama observando entre inquieta y apenada las dos muchachas que acababan de entrar, solo porque no se trataba simplemente de dos chicas comunes, pues aquellas eran nada mas y nada menos que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, princesas de ese hemisferio y las hermanas de Blaise.

-No es la gran cosa. No se cuál es el alboroto de Blaise -dijo Lavender.

-Es el peligro lo que le atrae y querer mostrarla ante los reyesitos de los otros hemisferios -hablaban entre sí las dos hermanas ignorando la presencia de Hermione.

-No llevaras esa túnica raída y fea a la cena -dijo Parvati observando la túnica de la castaña.

-Claro que no, Parvati tonta -.dijo Lavender -. No ves que es la túnica de Hogwarts. No te parece que sería de mal gusto.

Parvati se acercó al ropero y Lavender obligó a Hermione a ir al baño y meterse a la tina. ¡Dios mío! Qué estaba pasando que se estaba dejando llevar por esa locura.

-No sé cual es tu afán de visitar a "ese" -dijo Draco mientras veía por la ventana.

-Seamos corteses -dijo Pansy no muy convencida de saber que significaba esa palabra -. Además, dice que tiene una sorpresa- Estarán también los del este y oeste. Espero estar acorde con la situación -dijo Pansy tratando de acomodarse un mechón en su debido lugar.

-Acorde para provocar la ira de Chang o las miradas de Krum.

Pansy sonrió sin mirarlo. ¿Acaso existía alguien que la conociera más que Draco? Lo cierto es que quisieran o no, pronto llegaron al castillo del sur.

-Su majestad, pase por favor -pidió la señora del servicio.

-Te ves hermosa, Pansy. Y tú, Draco... conservas la misma cara de perro de siempre -los saludó Blaise sonriente.

-Y tú de mariposón -dijo Draco para que sólo Blaise escuchara.

-¿Repitiendo vestido, Chang? -preguntó Pansy cuando la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Krum desde un lugar cercano saludó a los recién llegados con un movimiento de la cabeza. Él no era muy expresivo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el matrimonio? -preguntó Pansy despreocupadamente a Parvati.

-Espectacular, lástima que no haya podido venir -respondió la susodicha.

-Sí. Lástima. Por cierto. ¿Y tú hermana? -preguntó Pansy a falta de la otra fastidiosa.

-Me disculpo, pero tendré que ausentarme unos minutos -dijo Blaise y estaba feliz, feliz porque por fin exhibiría a Granger y lo mejor de todo no era eso. Tenía otros planes en mente.

Subió pronto a las recamaras y sin pedir permiso alguno abrió la puerta de la habitación que había designado a Hermione.

-Blaise, por Dios, casi me matas. Y lo peor es que casi se me corre el lápiz de labio -dijo la chica que precisamente en el preciso momento que su hermano entró se pintaba de carmín los labios.

-¿Y Granger? -preguntó excitado.

-En el baño.

-¿No está lista aún? -preguntó decepcionado.

-Claro que lo está.

En ese preciso instante como por una de esas coincidencias de la vida; se abrió la puerta del baño y Hermione la atravesó.

-¿Soy un genio? -preguntó Lavender con aires de suficiencia y orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Le haría el amor sin quitarle el vestido -declaró Blaise, aunque obviamente era mentira. Después de verla así, incrementaba más bien sus ganas de desnudarla y conocerla completa.

Lo cierto era que se veía magnifica. Sus rizos caían muy definidos de su cabeza, su piel bronceada relucía; todo su cuerpo se veía provocativo y... Y Hermione no podía respirar. ¿Acaso era eso lo que esos mortífagos pretendían hacerle? ¿Ahogarla? ¿Torturarla? ¿Y qué vendría luego? El vestido le apretaba y mucho, pero debía mantener el control, si es que aún le quedaba un poco. Aunque debió de aceptar que la peor parte de aquella tortura había pasado: la depilación. Pero toda esa historia era arena de otro costal. Lo que importaba era lo que iba a pasar ahora y... ¿Por qué el lord la miraba de esa manera?

-Puedes irte, Lavender. Yo necesito hablar con Granger.

Después de eso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lavender se retiró.

-Solo serán algunas palabras y espero que las tomes en cuenta, es un consejo, Granger. Un consejo de amigos. Allá abajo, esperando por mi presencia para comenzar a cenar, se encuentran los reyes de los demás hemisferios entre otras personalidades. Como ya había asegurado, nadie te hará daño, ni siquiera quiero hablar de Potter contigo. Sólo quiero que aceptes todas las cosas que te pida durante la cena. Quiero que te pongas a mi lado, que me sigas el juego. Creo que es lo mínimo por protegerte a ti y a tu amiguito. Es solo una muestra de gratitud y sabes lo que dicen: "Sin gratitud los amigos no duran". Y muchos de tus amigos están en mis manos. -dijo Blaise despreocupado, sabía que su plan funcionaria. Es que la gente buena era tan sentimental que les eran fáciles de engañar.

Hermione no era idiota, así que asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor que pensara que la tenían de su lado. Después vería la manera de huir y le contaría todo a Harry. Aquella información que estaba tocando era importantísima para la orden. De salir todo bien, incluso podría descubrir donde estaba Voldemort. Solo tenía que utilizar la cabeza y muy bien. Todo se mostraba a su favor. Zabinni quería exhibirla como un trofeo delante de los otros reyes y ella se podía aprovechar de eso y todavía más sabiendo que el rey gustaba de ella. Porque ya lo había descubierto. Ese trato amable, esa mirada sádica... No era difícil de saberlo.

-Señoras y señores, reyes y reinas, mortífagos y mortífagas -decía Blaise desde la escalera ya presentando a su sorpresa -. Es un placer para mí presentarles a mi invitada especial, seguro será una sorpresa para todos. Puedes venir, querida.

"Hora de echarse a las pirañas" pensó la castaña. Con una cara ingenua que disimulaba la asfixia y la repulsión por toda aquella gente. Se recogió un poco la falda del vestido, caminó con la cabeza baja hasta que estuvo frente de Blaise, quien la tomó de la mano e hizo que diera frente con todos sus invitados que esperaban al pie de la escalera.

Sonrió, sonrió satisfecho como nunca. Aquello valía la traición a su padre. Hasta Krum el inexpresivo dejó caer su copa de champán. Pansy tenía la boca abierta y Cho había abierto sus achinados ojos por completo. Pero el rostro que más disfrutaba era el del mal nacido de Draco Malfoy. Como lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto como deseaba a Hermione. Lo odiaba más que a Harry Potter. Y hoy el se había salido con la suya.

**_Me ausente por muchísimo tiempo, es verdad. Les debo una disculpa a mis lectores y una bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores y prometo actualizar pronto y me excuso en que no había escrito antes porque estaba fuera del país estudiando medicina. Jeje, ahora si actualizaré seguido. Espero que les guste este capi, este ff, que lo continúen y que me dejen un rr. Plllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Aja, bueno, no me importa. Yo voy a continuar con el ff, sea lo que sea, si no dejan rr, a lo mejor un solo cristiano lee este ff, y por eso vale escribir. Lo digo yo he leido muchos ff que quisiera saber la continuación pero los autores no continuan porque no tienen rr.

Agradecimientos a la unica persona que me dejo un rr, herm malfoy, bueno, ves como si continué, espero que si lo lees lo disfrutes y si no, no importa que pases una navidad super nyappy.

**En el infierno (El sabor del veneno y la copa del dolor)**

¿Será que alguien le había tirado una maldición y no se había dado cuenta? Un mareo repentino lo invadió lleno de temor, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Se puso pálido, como la muerte y frío como un témpano de hielo. El labio inferior le tembló delicadamente y por unos su mente se bloqueo.

--Granger –musitó.

--Si, Malfoy, dije Granger –respondió su compañero de oficio, Blaise Zabinni. Que junto a su dama habían bajado las escaleras ya. Aunque Hermione era ahora acaparada por una multitud de mortífagos curiosos y excitados. Pero Blaise aún viendo a Hermione se había situado al lado de Malfoy -. Bebe algo de champaña, es gratis. Oh, disculpa, no te he presentado. Ven un momento, preciosa –dijo tomándole el brazo a la castaña ya algo mareada de la palabrería envenenada y el vestido apretadlo hasta la asfixia. Sintió de mala gana como el chico la jalaba, se dio cuenta pronto que, hoy sería su mascota. Se giró hacia él con elegancia y fijando su mirada en un punto incierto, pero no en su rostro. No quería que descubriera que lo aborrecía.

--Querida, este es Draco Malfoy y quería conocerte.

Dios mío¿A dónde había llegado¿Draco Malfoy? Esa era una rata de cañeria, del cual había escuchado. Era un traidor sediento de poder, era el mismisimo hijo del maestro Lucius y de su maestra. El cual en plena adolescencia se había cambiado de bando al de los mortífagos. De seguro era peor que Zabinni, de seguro.

Cuando su mirada chocó contra la de ella, el temor que llevaba se unió a la sorpresa de ella. No era momento para preocuparse porque ella lo odiara por ser quien era. Era momento para salvarla del infierno al cual de una manera había llegado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su expresión había cambiado del todo y era de notarse. Pero Zabinni estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta, no obstante, Draco si lo veía y Draco sabía que no sólo él la observaba.

--¿Deserción, Granger¿No eras una chica del ED? –preguntó simulando disimulo. Era eso o morir en el intento.

Hermione palideció más. Ese no podía ser el chico que la había salvado, no, claro, era Draco Malfoy. ¿Y es que acaso el chico que la salvó no era también Draco Malfoy?

-Hora del baile –anunció oportunamente Blaise y justo cuando empezó la música, la tomó de la mano, para comenzar el espectáculo… El espectáculo con música.

Todos los invitados de las fiestas de ese reino tenían que bailar, era una ley. Y este era un baile típico de aquellos lugares. No obstante, lo ordenaba Zabinni, claro, todos sabían que estaba loco¿pero quien ahí estaba cuerdo¿Krum, el inexpresivo?

Blaise estaba complacido, inflado de la felicidad. Nada podía superar eso, únicamente una noche erotica con Granger. Y por otra parte, a Hermione le costaba concentrarse en los movimientos exagerados y con "estilo" al cual Zabinni la estaba obligando.

Draco bailaba con Pansy, la cual evidentemente estaba muy enfadada y el baila no estaba mejorando su humor. Veía con envidia y rabia a Hermione, que se llevaba toda la atención y con esa misma expresión observaba más allá a la estúpida china (Cho), quien bailaba descaradamente con Krum, que volvía a adoptar su pose inexpresiva.

--Querida, si estás tan enfadada tírale la champaña en el vestido –dijo Draco burlonamente a su compañera.

--No estoy enfadada, Draco, pero no es una mala idea, "querido" –dijo Pansy, mientras Draco enarcaba una ceja y sonreía lacónico.

Sintió como Pansy se alejaba con su copa, sólo rogando que su plan no se cayera. Aunque no debía preocuparse, Pansy era con seguridad una de las chicas a las cual mejor podía manejar.

Hermione bailaba mientras su mente volaba en las dimensiones de lo desconocido, en Draco. Pero algo repentino, absurdo y molesto perturbó sus pensamientos de una manera tan oportuna como el baile de Blaise.

--¡Ah! –se quejó.

--Lo siento, Granger, no te vi –se disculpó.

--¡No! –se quejó Blaise, notablemente mas horrorizado que Hermione. Intento con un pañuelo limpiar la champaña de la piel de Hermione, pero esta se alejó al contacto más mínimo.

--Necesito ir al tocador –se limitó a decir, casi agradeciendo para sus adentros el gesto de la rubia.

--Claro Granger, está al fondo después de la torre de copas, cuídate de ellas.

--Bueno, ve –respondió con desilusión Blaise. Le hubiese fascinado seguir manoseándole la cintura y frotándola contra su cuerpo propio.

Caminó por el rumbo señalado y todas aquellas miradas la siguieron hasta llegar a un largo pasillo, que finalizaba en el tocador.

--Apostaría mi vida a que fue a aposta –murmuró limpiándose el pecho desnudo hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió con estruendo, y de ver quien era su impresión se fue al punto máximo.

--Malfoy –musitó.

Pero Draco estaba ocupado cerrando el tocador con seguro, no quería ningún tipo de interrupción.

--Te dije que no salieras de la casa –dijo de mal humor.

--Vete al infierno –dijo Hermione asimilando todas las noticias de esa noche (Por Dios, era un mortífago) -. Tú eres un maldito mortífago, traidor, y sucio humano si es que se te puede llamar así.

--Ahórrate tus palabras. Recuerda que me debes la vida. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

--Es que… -titubeó. ¿Cómo explicarle el asunto de Andrew sin sentir un peligro inminente venírsele encima?

--¿Andrew? –adivinó sintiéndose muchísimo más preocupado que antes. ¿Con qué otro tema Granger titubearía tanto con él, el que la salvó y además, un mortífago con fama de asesino en serie endemoniado con un aparente sentimiento por una criatura realmente inocente ante los ojos de cualquiera?

--Es difícil –respondió evadiendo el tema. ¿Cómo decirlo de una forma sencilla sin terminar descuartizada en el cuarto de baño del reino de un mortífago?

--¿Qué pasó con Andrew, Granger? –preguntó con un profundo temor aprisionado entre su pecho, acción que sintió ella al ser apresada y lastimada en los hombros por la presión de las manos del rubio.

El corazón le dio un vuelco horroroso, no sabia si era por la actitud violenta del muchacho, el tener que contar la verdad de lo que había sucedido con Andrew.

Afortunadamente para ella, Draco se había dado cuenta de su acción y la soltó sin más, tratando de controlarse, de controlar esa endemoniada cosa que tenía en su caja torácica. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía un mal presentimiento.

--Él huyó y yo fui tras él, por eso salimos del lugar. Por una triste suerte, los guardias del rey lo consiguieron antes que yo y luego, me consiguieron a mi –respondió por fin Hermione con la mirada baja. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía que contarle todo, aunque fuera un sucio traidor -. Y el rey…

--Te está chantajeando –finalizó con más tranquilidad, observandola algo agitada. Veía como su hermoso pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Estaba verdaderamente más tranquilo, porque Zabinni era un idiota que no sabía lo que tenía en las manos.

Entonces, entre los latidos y pulsaciones ritmicas aceleradas, escucharon el resonar de la madera de la puerta.

--Ven –dijo Draco, mientras la atraía a uno de los compartimientos. Ya que no habían estado en el baño propiamente dicho, sino como en una especie de sala con espejos que generalizaba lo que era el tocador.

--Eh, "señorita" –llamó la empleada de mal talante. Lio más seguro era que le hubiese quitado el seguro a la puerta con una llave propia.

--Si –respondió Hermione.

--¿Está bien?

--¡Buaah!

--Oh, oh, dios –respondió. Vaya que la nueva estaba de malas. Venir a vomitar¡que asco! -. Me marcho.

Al rubio se le escapó una inevitable sonrisa sincera.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó.

--Pensé que querías hablarme en privado –dijo sonrojada.

--Sí, estuvo bien –dijo poniéndose frente de ella y tan cerca que podía notar las pecas de la nariz de la castaña y verse reflejado en sus ojos avellana.

--¿Qué quieres de mi? -preguntó ya algo más nerviosa Hermione.

--Que te quedes tranquila, que no digas ni una palabra de mi, que le sigas el juego a Blaise… finalmente, que acates mis ordenes.

--¿Tus…? –iba a replicar, pero… ¿cómo se atrevía a darle ordenes? Y lo peor¿Cómo se atrevía a literalmente cerrarle la boca?

Tenía que callarla antes de que comenzara y una discusión estúpida en la que seguro ella saldría perdiendo.

--Te dije que era de la resistencia y no te mentía –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos; ese aroma lo estaba embriagando, sin nombrar lo extraordinariamente hermosa que estaba -. No te cuidaría de no ser así. Pero me interesa que estés viva, que estés bien. ¿Entiendes? Y no sé como siempre te metes en problemas.

Se acercó más a ella, era evidente, no podía controlar sus impulsos. Hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, aunque apenas la rozaba, y también inevitablemente ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Era como una serpiente apuntó de morderla, eso era el para ella.

--Yo te protegeré –dijo rozando también su oreja y sus rizos, le había soltado la boca y su otra mano descansaba en la cadera de ella. Y todavía ese aroma lo embriagaba y le invadía cada rincón de sus pulmones corruptos. Era mejor que la soltara, aunque eso fuera adictivo y exquisito, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, sobretodo porque ponía a todos en peligros por ese descontrol.

--No protestes y sigue mis ordenes –dijo apartándose de pronto y abriendo la puerta y dejándola sola, estupefacta y sin entender.

Pronto ella misma regreso a la fiesta para continuar la farsa, que cada vez se tornaba más intensa, pero eso sólo lo supo hasta la hora de la cena; cuando Blaise Zabinni se levantó para dar la gran noticia de la noche.

--Pues todos ya deben de saber que Granger se ha volteado a nuestro bando, pero esa no es mi gran noticia –dijo Blaise, tenía algo bueno en manos y lo aprovecharía al máximo -. Granger y yo nos vamos a casar.

Ok, fue el capi nuevo. Voy a continuar posiblemente antes de que termine el año y espero que mis escritores favoritos también continúen sus historias.

Por ejemplo, Mi novio Malfoy, La niñera, Cuidado! Amor en el manicomio, Cambio, entre otros, esos son los que tengo ahora mismo en la cabeza.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NYAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
